Bless Me Father, For I Have Sinned
by narcissmy
Summary: “I watched someone kill a man, and I didn’t try to stop it.” The answering silence ended as Father McKinnon dropped to the floor, clutching his chest.” Narcissa Black makes a very interesting confession, reflecting on the circumstances leading up to her


**Title:** Bless Me Father, For I Have Sinned

**Author:** Narcissmy

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Narcissa/Lucius

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** J ROWLING'S BABES.

**Summary:** "I watched someone kill a man, and I didn't try to stop it." The answering silence ended as Father McKinnon dropped to the floor, clutching his chest."

Narcissa Black makes a very interesting confession, reflecting on the circumstances leading up to her sin.

***

"Bless me father, for I have sinned."

Narcissa's voice was loud in the confession box, though she had spoken quietly. She winced away from it, scared of her confession sounding so much more incriminating within the small confines of the wooden box. Through the grille separating her from the father, she saw him shift and settle himself more comfortably on the wooden seat he was supplied with.

"And what is it you have done, my child?" The father's voice was comforting, and yet it possessed a terrific authority. Narcissa hesitated, her eyes wide and blue, seeing the world with the maturity and realisation of someone much older than her nineteen-years-of-age. The silence echoed around her as she contemplated how to confess to this.

"I watched someone kill a man, and I didn't try and stop it." The answering silence ended as Father McKinnon dropped to the floor, clutching at his chest.

***

It had been barely a week ago, and she had been strolling through the streets of Wizarding London with her fiancé, Lucius Malfoy, as her company. She felt even more untouchable when she was with him, as if she had double her usual impact. In some aspects, this was true. Together, they made the perfect, austere, blonde couple. They exuded class from every single pore, from the cut of her silk dress to the shine on his shoes. The dress was thin, and although her fur stole was relatively warm, his hand around her waist was also a marvellous help.

She was unaware of where they were headed, though she knew the streets were becoming scarcely populated with people now. The streets and shops were almost as dark as the alleyways, alleyways more populated by shady characters than the streets themselves. Narcissa was even more aware of his hand now, it grounded her through the thin silk. Occasionally, she was sure she felt the contours of his fingers stroke a little higher up her ribcage, but he moved it away so quickly again that she could not decipher whether or not she was thinking wistfully.

Lucius was comfortably silent, probably sated after the meal they had shared and the wine he had consumed, however, he answered the questions he posed to her politely, occasionally smirking at her, and allowing his gaze to consume her. That marvellous steely gaze that held her in it's icy confines, captivating.

"Why have we come here?" She looked around quizzically.

"I have some business to attend to." She nodded once, accepting, and he dropped his head to press a chaste kiss at her cheek. She was caught unaware, and blinked up at him for several seconds after. He was such an enigma, Mr. Malfoy; so incredibly problematic in his unpredictable state. How could someone so cool and icy be irregular?

He led her to the door of a shop, or what he explained was a shop. Narcissa was not sure how it could sell anything with it's windows blacked out, and the door unopened. If she had been a member of the public, she would not have known the business was much above bankruptcy. When she voiced this opinion to Malfoy, he laughed and slid his hands down to the small of her back to push her through the door when it opened. She was sure, then, that the back of his hands brushed against the upper curve of her buttocks.

She blinked, half out of shock, and half out of adjusting to the dim lighting within the shop. She could barely see her hand in front of her face, and the only thing visible in the dark passageway was the sheen from their hair, and the diamond engagement ring on her slim finger. The dark was strangely sensitising, and it heightened her awareness of the man standing next to her almost painfully.

They were welcomed into a dark foyer, through the back entrance of the shoddy shop, and Narcissa was taken aback by its grandeur. The furnishings were rich, dark wood, and the curtains were heavy silk draperies. She did not wish to think about where the money for such extravagant purchases came from - in Knockturn Alley, it was usually blood money. Lucius and Narcissa were invited to sit in two plush chairs to the side of a large, oak wood desk. Behind the desk was a door, and out of this door came a short, silver haired man who's essence whispered of class gone by. A fall from grace, maybe? Pushed down the rungs of the social ladder?

He took a seat, and the desk loomed so large that he could barely see them over the top of it. It was a monstrous piece of furniture, and Narcissa looked ever so delicate when she rested her hands atop it. The desk was a piece of intricate art, and yet Narcissa outshone it in every possibly way.

The man raised an eyebrow at Narcissa's presence.

"Mr. Montgomery, Miss Black is a discrete soul. She will not speak of our business."

"Indeed, Mr Malfoy. As you wish."

Narcissa smirked and raised an eyebrow, wondering when she had missed the point Malfoy had adopted her as his business companion, or indeed, trusted her.

Narcissa was left very much to observe, as Malfoy and Mr. Montgomery spoke about items of business, which Narcissa suspected was in some kind of code. There was no way that Lucius would be involved in the shipping of any "fizzing whizbees". Mostly because he hated them, but secondly because it was Lucius, and there was not an aspect of his life that was enjoyed or viewed with frivolity. Narcissa paid subtle attention to the conversation, making sure to look uninterested. Mr. Montgomery knew who the Blacks were; everybody did, so she was obligated to play the role of icy bimbo.

Her distraction was very much unmonitored, but she acted the part anyway. At first she did not notice the rippling sensation at her thigh, where the silk was riding up her leg. Malfoy's hand was bunched in her skirts at her thigh, cupping his fingers so that the leather of his gloves teased the soft skin of her inner thigh, daringly close to her sex. Her façade was interrupted when her fingers tightened momentarily on the edge of the desk. It was lucky that Mr Montgomery was so unobservant, or else she would have flushed the same colour as her dress, a deep scarlet. Ladies did not do such a thing, especially not in public. Narcissa was suddenly very, very glad for the monstrous piece of furniture that protected her from view. Malfoy was, as always, incredibly nonchalant in both his business discussion and the way he caressed her thigh. Narcissa was incredibly uncomfortable with the whole situation, and yet she found herself growing wetter beneath his subtle caresses. Strange, elicit thoughts entered her brain, only for her common sense to yank them back out again. Ladies did not think such things.

When the proceedings were finished, and the two men made to stand from the table, Narcissa was confused as to the absence of Lucius's hand on her thigh, and she made haste to straighten her skirts and rise from the table with her usual elegance. They were led back out into the dark corridor, and left by the steward that had originally accompanied them to spend their time within the long passage, before they left. As he had said, it was a cold night, and if they wished to spend a few more minutes within the warmth, they may. Narcissa was still angry at Lucius and slightly confused as to the sudden hospitality of a steward in Knockturn Alley, of all places. Why would he impose her to another couple of minutes in the company of her devastatingly handsome fiancé, when her body was keening towards him with an embarrassing urgency? Sure enough, when they were led into the shadowy passage, her heart raced erratically, and she was reminded of the feel of the soft leather against her skin, skirting ever higher.

Malfoy was smirking when the steward left, and she smacked her hand against his chest indignantly.

"How dare you!"

Lucius hissed in the darkness, taking her wrists in his hand and pinning them against the wall she was now pressed against. Her chest heaved, bare nipples smarting against the silk of her dress. He ran his gaze appraisingly down the length of her body. She glared up at him, rendered useless in her current captive state. Malfoy was finding the whole thing terribly amusing, from what she could gather, and he dropped his mouth to hers, suckling her bottom lip between his own, and then hovering his open mouth tantalisingly close to her neck. Narcissa's chest was still heaving, and yet, it was not with anger this time. He had been nipping at her neck softly, when he decided he had honoured her enough. Straightening up (Annoyingly, as if nothing had ever happened,) he began to walk away with her. Narcissa narrowed her eyes in the darkness and yanked him back by his hand.

"You are not going to leave me like this." Still holding his hand, she placed it on the upper curve of her thigh, whimpering slightly as his fingers drew nearer to her - now un-gloved - bare finger reaching up to part her lips. She tipped her hips towards him, offering herself forward. Lucius once again parted her and traced his thumb over the swollen little nub nestled beneath her curls. Narcissa gasped and pulled him closer to her, claiming his lips for her own and moaning into the warm confines of his mouth when he slid a long, slender finger inside of her.

Malfoy was surprisingly collected as he stroked and rubbed her, sliding his fingers in and out of her with a deft skill that suggested that Malfoy had had many women before her. Narcissa was canting her hips towards him with an urgency that burned in her eyes. He trailed his lips over her own, parted in pleasure, and down her neck. The hand that was not engaged in mercilessly taunting her between her legs had snaked itself inside of the neckline to her dress and was skirting it's fingertips over her nipple. Narcissa was whimpering shamelessly, chasing his lips and the pleasure between her thighs which seemed to be eluding her. Malfoy had started off as a calm man this evening, dangling pleasure in front of her face, but now, he looked unkempt, and his hands were grasping at her desperately. Narcissa's hands were shaking as she lowered them to his trousers, when the door to the side of her opened, and Mr. Montgomery appeared in the doorway, apparently livid, brandishing a piece of paper that Narcissa recognised as the one Malfoy had produced for him earlier on in the evening. Narcissa immediately clasped her hands over the front of her dress, placing her hand between her legs only to yank Malfoy's hand away from her. Mr. Montgomery was shouting, and waving his finger in Lucius's face, who, oddly, looked unperturbed - almost as if he had been expecting this reaction.

Mr. Montgomery was flailing his hands wildly, practically foaming at the mouth and making random comments about "audacity" and "the cheek". Narcissa barely had time to register the harsh smack of his hand against her face when one of his gesticulations went astray, before Lucius had him pressed against the wall, wand tip at his throat. She was barely registering the smart and sting of the slap when the corridor was flooded with green light, and the man crumpled and fell to the floor. She was unaware that she was panting along with the harsh breathing pattern of her fiancé, until his eyes sought hers; the smirk in them was painfully evident. She bit her lip and reached out for him in the corridor. He fell into her arms, and back into their embrace, hauling up her skirts unceremoniously and pushing into her, thrusting with an animalistic grace which meant Narcissa could not gather him as close as she wanted to. Her moans of completion echoed within the passageway as the green tinge from the Avada curse faded to a dull emerald haze around the man's body. Malfoy's ecstasy was a low hiss, a solitary thrust that seated him deep inside of her for the last time, and a kiss to her swollen lips. She chased his lips anyway, but he buried his face in her neck, still within her, and seemed to rest for a brief period of time.

"Lucius?" Her voice was husky and unsteady in their quiet surroundings. He tilted his head against her neck and ran his tongue along the length of her throat; she took this as a sign that it was alright to proceed. "Why did you kill him?"

His voice was alien in the silence, strained and so uncollected. His answer caused Narcissa to cant her hips against him again, pull him deeper inside of her.

"He dared to touch what was mine."

Narcissa's gaze fell on the petrified expression of Mr. Montgomery, and her lips curled up into a feral smile as he began to move in her again. Her laugh was loud and tinged with mania. He was corrupting her.


End file.
